Put on a happy face
by Drinkingtheinkfrommypen
Summary: Our favorite "happy" Son finds love with an equally happy girl Rated M for mature content


Chapter one 

Tasha Mellbrooks was sitting doing some stupid tattoo for some eighteen year old frat boy. The tattoo was some meaningless Greek letters. Tasha let out a heavy sigh as frat boy wonder looked down her shirt for millionth time. She kept back the eye roll that was threatening to come from her. She had been working at broken needle for the last nine years. She loved working there even though her boss was an asshole. He worked for the Sons Of Anarchy some bicker group. She knew that they did some heavy shit.

She didn't care what they did she only cared about tattooing and money. Tasha had a hard life before the sons came into her world. Her mother was a crackhead from way back. Tasha never knew her father . Her mother Rose really never gave a shit about her. It not like Rose ever beat her or anything it was the lack of caring and love that drove her to run away. at the tinder; age of sixteen. She was born and raised in a lovely trailer park called golden minor right outside Charming.

When she was finished with the tattoo she warped it up with plastic and gave him the after care sheet. The stupid prick had the gull to wink at her. She was happy when he left. Tasha was growing sleepy and beginning to have a headache from dealing with people bullshit all day. She had never been a people person or remarkably talkative. She never had the need to fill any silence with useless talking like most people do. That's why she and her boss got along so well. Most the time she doesn't see her boss the only time she does is when he comes and picks up money from the shop or does some tattoos for his bicker buddy's. That was fine with her to be truthful he kind of freaks her out sometimes he was down right scary. Especially when he is mad. She only saw him mad once. It was when some tattoo artist was pocketing money that was not hes to take. She never saw him again she had a few theories about what happen to him. But she never asked about them.

She was pissed; her boss just text her to wait for him so he can pick up some money. Tasha didn't understand why she had to wait for him but she never questioned him about anything he said to her She knows that she wouldn't get an answer. Tasha just waited like a good little solder that she was. About 30 minutes later his bald ass showed up.

'I need you do a tattoo for me Tash.' Happy said to her in his gruff voice.

Tasha couldn't help to flinch at his appearance he was covered in dirt and something that looked an awful lot like blood. He never looked like this when Tasha had seen him prior It kinda turned her on in a every weird way. He just looked so powerful and sexy to her.

'oh, okay what do you want me to do for you Hap.' Tasha said in a shaky voice for being and scared and turned on at the same time.

"A happy face on my ribs." Happy said in a most serious voice.

Tasha could help it but a little giggle came out. " Are you serious Hap"

"Dead"

He didn't give her a chance for her to reply because he stared to take his cut off then his shirt. When she got close enough to see his ribs he had like twenty five happy faces on hes rib cage. She started to gather her things for his tattoo She was kind of excited to finally to get to touch him. In all the nine years she worked there she never touch him or rarely talked to him. But she had to admit that he had a perfect body he had a six pack and the magic v. He has no hair on his chest that she could see. He made her lady bits tingle in such a right way.

"So where do you want me to put it on your ribs". Tasha said.

"Right here". He pointed to a little space right above his hip with a little suggestive smile. It kinda creepy but sexy at the same time.

She couldn't help a smile that came to her face. " Okay" that's all she said she pointed to her chair and got to work it took all but five secant to get it done. Tasha getting all her shit together to finally get home and get some much needed sleep.

"Shit I almost forgot my car's in the shop. Can I use your phone to call a taxi my phone is dead." She asked happy really get annoyed with her life at this point. She hated to ask anybody for anything but she didn't feel like walking five miles to get home to her little shitty apartment in the middle of the night.

"No I will get you home. But I have to go to the house to get cleaned up first." Happy said walking to the safe in the back room.

'Okay" Tasha getting really annoyed with her night so far. All she wanted to do was to go home a have a bath and a beer and going to sleep. But beggars cant be choosers and if she wanted to go home in the foreseeable future

Happy got done putting the money in the safe he just walking by her and snap his fingers at her to follow him to his bike. It pissed her off like no other but she didn't say anything. She just wanted to go home. She felt like this night would last forever. They walk out to the ally where he usually parked hes bike. Happy handed his helmet to her and mounted the bike Tasha put the the over side helmet on and swing her legs over the bike. She got settled putting her arms around Happy's waist. Happy kick the bike to start and tuck off like a bat out of hell. That made Tasha hold onto Happy more strongly. She could of swore she heard him chuckle. It took them about ten minutes to get to samcro.

** A/N Characters you recignize are not mine but belong to the wonderful fuck nut Kurt Sutter. My sister and I are co writing this one so play nice guys...**

**DTIFMP **


End file.
